Drastic Measures
by ficnic
Summary: Luke's stubborn streak puts him in a situation he never expected.


Disclaimer: I do not own ATWT or its characters.

Summary: Luke's stubborn streak puts him in a situation he never expected.

Notes: I'm a little late posting this Christmastime fic, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em>Late December 2010<em>

Luke woke with difficulty, groggy and confused. His eyelids were inexplicably heavy, and when he finally persuaded them to open, he was disoriented further by his unfamiliar surroundings: a rustic one-room cottage. _Where AM I?_, he wondered.

"You're somewhere safe," the entirely _familiar _voice responded to his unvoiced question.

"Noah? What happened? How did you get here?" Luke's stomach turned in panic at his next thought as he struggled for recollection. "Oh God – have I been drinking?"

"No, of course not," Noah reassured him from where he was seated, across the room. "Calm down. It's just a sedative. Something to make sure you slept on the trip."

"Trip," Luke parroted, his brain grasping for memory while he struggled to sit up – in a bed, as it turned out. The last thing he could recall was stepping out of a board meeting at Memorial, after being beset by sudden fatigue. He hadn't been feeling ill, but decided to have Bob take a look at him to be on the safe side, since the supposedly retired physician still kept (and frequented) his office.

Luke had no memory of reaching Bob, though. As he took in Noah's expression – an unperturbed look that said _he_knew exactly what was going on – Luke began to piece together what must have happened.

"You _drugged_ me? What the _hell_, Noah!"

Noah regarded Luke without apology. "You didn't leave me much choice. Ditching your bodyguard was _not_cool."

Luke released a loud sigh of aggravation. "I don't need a babysitter; I'm not a child!"

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one," Noah returned evenly. Still, Luke sensed an anger under the outward composure.

"I have every right to decide whether I want a security detail around the clock, and I've decided – I don't! I tried it your way, but I can't do it anymore. Can't you understand that?"

"I get that it's inconvenient, but it's not forever. Just until my father is recaptured-"

"But we have no idea when that will be! If he was gonna come after me, he'd have done it by now. And did you have to call my grandmother? Lucinda hired the most over-the-top bodyguard in the free world. I can't even pee without the guy standing right outside the door. It's ridiculous!"

"Did you forget _why _my father's in prison in the first place?" Noah's previously calm voice was beginning to show an edge. Luke was annoyed by the sarcasm, but couldn't help being touched by the concern.

"Yes. I completely forgot being shot and spending months in a wheelchair. Thanks for the refresher." _You want sarcasm? There._

Instead of aggravation, Noah's only response was a small smile.

"What?" Luke couldn't think what Noah found funny at a time like this.

"You're yelling at me about getting your grandmother to assign you a bodyguard. _Not _about the whole kidnapping-you thing," Noah reminded, visibly amused. "I guess I shouldn't have pointed that out."

"Oh I was getting to that," Luke assured him. "Three months in L.A. and you come back a criminal? Wasn't directing exciting enough?"

"It's plenty exciting," Noah replied. "But, this has its benefits, too."

Luke wasn't sure if he was imagining the slight inflection in Noah's voice that implied those benefits might be of a… _personal _nature.

"Like what?" Luke's question may or may not have been squeaked out.

Noah stared at Luke for a moment; almost _through _him, Luke felt. "Like, making sure you're safe," he finally answered. Luke didn't find the reply a letdown in any way. Really.

"I can keep myself safe," Luke protested, perhaps irritated with the innocuous answer, after all.

"By ditching your bodyguard and walking around unprotected in your hometown. Where my father knows you live. _That's _how you're keeping yourself safe? Well, I think I can do better."

"You should have given _me _that choice!"

Noah shook his head. "You would've said no. I thought this would be more effective."

"Being arrested for kidnapping might change your mind," Luke bit back.

Noah actually _laughed_, then. At Luke's indignation, he explained, "Someone would have to report a crime."

Without warning, Noah stood, and crossed the room to stand over Luke, who still sat on the bed. Leaning down, he lifted Luke's chin with his index finger, their gazes meeting. "Who's gonna report me – you?"

Luke instantly felt trapped in a very small space, like he was competing for a limited supply of air, and losing. He hadn't been this close to Noah in months, and admittedly, it was affecting him. _God_, was it ever affecting him.

"No," Luke finally conceded. He'd wanted to lie, but knew it was pointless with Noah. He'd probably just get laughed at all over again.

"That's good," Noah praised, his voice lower now – and his face seemingly closer. Luke was certain Noah was about to kiss him, and made no move to resist…

And just like that, Noah retreated, re-taking his chair. Luke had a ridiculous mental flash of himself, pitching comically forward as Noah had suddenly drawn his finger away from Luke's chin. It hadn't happened, but it might as well have, as embarrassed as Luke was now. Noah had to know that Luke had expected to be kissed.

"So, we've got enough supplies to wait things out until my father is apprehended," Noah continued, as if the intimate moment between them had never occurred.

Luke wanted to be angry. Who the hell did Noah think he was? For abducting him in the first place, and then pulling that near-kiss stunt. But, voicing the latter question could open a whole can of worms Luke didn't know if they were ready for. Or more accurately – if _Noah _was ready for.

Instead, Luke stood slowly, walking silently towards the window, which revealed a secluded, wooded area. He was surprised to find that it was snowing, and quite abundantly so. "How long has it been coming down?"

"A few hours," Noah answered, his voice showing no surprise at the completely random subject change, sans discernible segway. He knew Luke well enough to anticipate the unpredictable, which somehow made it entirely expected.

"Do you think it'll melt before Christmas?"

"In two days? I don't think so. The weather's not supposed to be above freezing until next week."

The completely mundane turn their conversation had taken should have felt jarring, but it didn't. Discussions of any kind were rarely awkward between them. Lively, contentious, comfortable, even passionate, to be sure. But talking was only ever really awkward for them just before Reid died; when Noah wanted to hear what Luke refused to admit.

"Are we going home for Christmas?"

"Not unless the police catch the Colonel in time," Noah said. "I'm sorry, Luke. I want to as much as you; you have to know that. But my father threatened you from prison; it's just too risky. Not only for you…"

"For my family," Luke finished. "If I'm there, you think the Colonel would go through them to get to me."

"I know he would," Noah affirmed. "But don't worry about that. He'll never have the chance; I'll never _let _him."

"I know," Luke replied. He _did _know. What he didn't know for sure was what it all meant.

* * *

><p>They spent the day companionably enough, catching up on each other's latest news since Noah moved away. He was happy with his experience on set, thus far, and optimistic that his film was turning out at least as well as he'd envisioned. Luke was initially reluctant to share much, however, since his work on the neuro wing was so closely tied to Reid.<p>

Noah pressed him, though. Luke soon realized it was because apart from a few phone calls and the occasional text exchange, they hadn't been in each others' lives the past few months. That felt undeniably strange to them both. Not just strange; _wrong_.

So Luke updated Noah on the work he'd been doing, careful to focus on the project itself, and not the late visionary behind it. Beyond that, Luke filled Noah in on the most salacious of the recent Oakdale scandals. Not because Noah was interested in gossip, but because Luke hoped bringing him up to speed would make Noah feel less homesick – and make himself feel like Noah was less absent; less _separated _from Luke's world.

"Are you going to tell me where we are?"

Noah smirked, having anticipated the query much sooner. "I'll tell you if you guess."

Luke huffed his displeasure. "That would be a lot easier if you gave back my phone."

"And let you cheat with GPS? Plus, I know you won't call the police, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't call someone else to come get you. I don't know _who_, since your folks already know I brought you here."

"I'm guessing you left out the abduction part," Luke returned.

"If you called your mom right now, whose side do you think-"

"Nevermind!" Luke didn't need Noah to point that out. Of course Lily would get on board with Noah's 'Imprison Luke in a Secret Hideway for His Own Good' scheme. "And I wouldn't call her – I'd call Casey! He's home for Christmas."

At that, Noah positively guffawed. "Casey. Casey Hughes," Noah repeated, as if to make sure they were talking about the same guy. "Luke, who asked to sit in on your riveting board meeting? More importantly – who got your coffee? I sure as heck didn't wheel you out on a gurney by myself."

Luke's eyes snapped wide open, the shock of betrayal evident on his face. "That little shit! I can't believe it! He's _supposed _to be my friend!"

"He _is _your friend. That's why he helped me. He doesn't want you at risk any more than I do." Noah sighed, the gravity of the situation weighing heavily. "Luke, I know this isn't the holiday you had planned, but can we just try to make the best of it? With any luck, they'll catch my father soon, and I can take you back home for Christmas."

"And what if they don't?" Luke began to seriously consider the sad possibility that he would miss Christmas at Snyder Farm. "What kind of Christmas will we have in a one-room shack in the middle of mother-loving _nowhere_?"

"A _safe_ one," Noah snapped, surprising Luke. "That's the most important thing, so you might as well get on board. You're not going _anywhere _until the danger's passed. End of discussion."

With that, Noah grabbed his duffel bag, and headed into the tiny bathroom to get ready for bed. _Bed_. There was only one, as it happened, and it was barely a full-size.

Noah had already insisted on taking the nearby couch. And that was perfectly fine with Luke. Even if he _was_ a little turned on by Noah's caveman act: first, the abduction; now, the sharp command that Luke would have to stay put.

_Wait_, Luke scolded himself. _I am NOT turned on from being kidnapped by Noah._ A protective, bossy Noah at that. _Oh, GOD. I SO am…_

The sound of the shower was the last straw. Imagining Noah lovingly lathering his hard, lean body was too much. Luke _had _to get the hell out of there, before he threw himself at his ex.

After all, whatever Noah said in September, they'd led separate lives since then. Noah had passed on the opportunity to kiss him. Luke didn't want to make a damn fool of himself for a second time.

He frantically searched for car keys, rushing to make his escape quickly.

"Are you looking for these?"

Luke jumped at the sound of Noah's voice, which was entirely too pleased with itself for Luke's taste. As he turned, Luke saw why. Noah stood, dripping wet, nude save a thin towel draped loosely around his hips – and tauntingly dangling the car keys from his fingers.

"Fine," Luke spat out, his harsh tone an attempt to mask the sense of panic. He worried each second spent with Noah – especially a Noah looking like _this _– brought him closer to self-humiliation that he wouldn't be able to restrain. "I'll walk."

"Don't be stupid," Noah chided. "It doesn't just look like the middle of nowhere; that's exactly where we are. You'd freeze before you even saw another building."

"Of course that's what you'd say. You're trying to scare me into staying. Well you can forget it-"

Noah was on him so quickly, Luke didn't have a chance to move before he was being bodily dragged away from the door. "Noah, knock it off. Noah!"

In short order, Noah had maneuvered Luke to the bed, and dropped them both onto it – Luke on his back, Noah on top of Luke. There was no way Luke's body wasn't going to react to _that _position. Noah pinned Luke's wrists above his head as they both gasped for breath.

Somehow, Luke hadn't seen it coming. He didn't even feel it until his brain registered the clicking sound. Attempting to move his wrist only confirmed his suspicion; Noah had handcuffed him to the bed.

There were a minimum of thirty objections Luke could cite in righteous anger, and he fully intended to shout every last one. Except, Noah was nearly naked, and his shower-dampened body was pressing into Luke's - _everywhere_. "You're getting my clothes wet," was the sole, feeble protest Luke actually managed to voice.

The reply was hardly remorseful. "I could always take them off for you…"

_Oh sweet Mary Mother of God yes, take them the fuck off! _Luke may have thought that, but the words he formed only added up to, "Nnnnnhhh… uhhhh…". Still, it was green light enough for Noah.

When his shirt was summarily ripped open, Luke realized he was dealing with a different Noah than he'd seen before. The old Noah would've teasingly seduced him, bringing Luke from a low simmer to a maddening passion. _This_ Noah … _Jesus effing Christ _… this Noah was simply going to take Luke here and now, no preamble, no discussions about the state of their relationship – and absolutely no hesitation.

Luke would have to call a halt right now if he didn't want this, because it was clear Noah wasn't stopping otherwise. Luke couldn't help the snort that escaped at that thought – as if there was any way in hell he'd be putting a stop to _this_. Noah ignored the outburst as he clutched Luke's pants, pulling them down along with his briefs in one swift motion.

"My wrist," Luke implored, as his free hand clutched Noah's hair, bringing their faces to within inches of one another. "Uncuff me."

The gleam in Noah's eye at the instruction was absolutely _wicked_. Luke knew it was because Noah was excited at the confirmation of just how very okay Luke was with this turn of events. At least until Noah grabbed Luke's other wrist, and cuffed _it _to the bed, too.

"Noah!" Luke unabashedly whined now; there was no help for it. "I need to touch you!"

"I kidnapped _you_; _I'm_ in charge," Noah taunted. "Don't worry. I know _exactly _what you need, baby."

Luke's erection was so hard by now, the possession in Noah's voice nearly undid him. He arched on the bed, and pulled at the handcuffs, as if the force of his passion might give him the strength to break free. Noah upped the ante by sitting up on his knees over Luke, and slowly, _tantalizingly _removing the towel. Luke watched intently, every fiber of his being ready to burst.

"Noooahhhhhhhh," he pleaded. "Please…"

"Oh I will," Noah quipped back, his Neanderthal attitude not dulling his sense of humor in the least. "Pleasing you is the _only _thing I wanna do right now."

Noah lowered himself down over Luke, bringing their erections together. Soon, he pushed his fingers into Luke's willing mouth, then positioned them against Luke's entrance to tease it in preparation. Noah then produced a bottle of lube and began preparing him in earnest. Luke keened, and raised his legs high to give Noah better access. He pressed himself hard onto Noah's digits, while Noah continued grinding his pelvis against Luke's.

It was the sweetest torture Luke had ever experienced. Noah's ministrations quickly brought Luke to the precipice, but he wanted more. He _needed_ more; he needed _Noah_.

Luke was saved from begging when without warning, Noah removed the fingers and pushed inside of him. Luke threw his head backwards at the surprise invasion, bending his knees to grip Noah's butt with his feet, drawing him in further still. As exciting as their lovemaking had always been, this coupling brought a whole new level of intensity between them.

Noah tightly gripped Luke's hips, thrusting forcefully inside him over and over again, driving Luke out of his mind with desire. As Noah's lips lowered to meet his own - hard - with every few thrusts, Luke realized that they weren't just having sex, or even making love. This was a _claiming_. This was Noah's body stating in no uncertain terms: _MINE_, and Luke's answering with an enthusiastic _Oh FUCK yes!_

Noah scooted up the bed, so he could plunge in just as powerfully but free up his own hands. He placed them over Luke's cuffed ones, lacing their fingers tightly as they raced to the summit, Noah's taut stomach undulating to brush enticingly against Luke's arousal with each push. Slamming home a few final times, he somehow held on until Luke came, joining him almost instantaneously.

Noah slumped over Luke as their shouts of ecstasy subsided, and their breathing calmed. After a moment of recovery, he uncuffed Luke, wiped them clean(ish), and bundled Luke against himself under the covers. As they drifted towards sleep, Noah wondered if Luke realized that even when the Colonel was apprehended and they left this cabin, he had _zero _intention of letting Luke leave his life ever again.

The beginning of their sated slumber was interrupted by the beep of Noah's cell. As he moved to retrieve it from the bedside table, Luke murmured, "Ignore it."

"I can't," Noah explained. "If there's any news…"

Noah flipped his phone open. He'd turned off the ringer while Luke was sleeping off the sedative, knowing the beep alerting him to a new message would still come through. Seeing the message was from Jack, Noah immediately dialed him back.

Noting Noah's sudden alertness, Luke perked up, too. He hoped the news was good. As Luke watched Noah's face melt into relief, he knew that it was.

Noah ended the call by thanking Jack earnestly. "It's over," he told Luke. "My father's back in police custody."

"Thank God," Luke sighed in relief. "Where was he?"

Noah wanted to protect Luke from just how close the Colonel had gotten to Oakdale, but knew Luke deserved the truth. "Just outside Chicago."

Luke nodded, then moved to allay Noah's obvious distress. "That doesn't mean he was coming after me. Remember the last time? Maybe he just wanted to see you again."

"Yeah, maybe," Noah agreed. He didn't know, but he hoped that's all it was. Not that the Colonel trying to enlist Noah in some crazy escape was ideal, but it was a better option than him returning to kill Luke.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. He's gone, and we're here, and we have our whole lives ahead of us," Luke consoled. "Or, life. _Our _life – yours and mine."

Multiple emotions crossed Noah's face as he took in the implications of _that_ statement. "Luke? You're sure?"

"Noah? Sure doesn't even _begin_ to cover it." Luke punctuated the point by pressing an insistent kiss to Noah's lips, conveying exactly where he knew he belonged. "You're _mine_, bubby. Los Angeles is just gonna have to make room for me."

"Oh my God. You're serious! How long do you think it'll take to wrap up things-"

"Not long at all; I'm flying back with you. Mom and Dad can send my stuff. I don't think they'll mind."

"Luke!" Noah clenched him tightly, barely able to believe that his hopes had not only been met, but exceeded. Noah then pulled away, wanting to look Luke in the eye for his next words, last spoken when he didn't know if they'd ever be together again.

"I _love _you, Luke Snyder. You don't even know how much."

Luke snickered. "You _kidnapped_ me. So, yeah… I have some idea," he joked. "And even when I couldn't say it; even when I was too scared to admit it; I loved you, too. _Always_. I'm never gonna hide from that again."

"I'm never gonna make you _want _to again. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds _perfect_," Luke agreed. "Oh, and Noah? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Luke," Noah answered as he pulled the covers tightly around them once more, cocooning them in warmth and love. The next day, they started home, a scenic drive taking them away from their own little winter wonderland. Luke chuckled as they passed the sign, a few miles from the cabin.

_Thank you for visiting Santa Claus, Indiana!_

Luke curled into Noah, enjoying the last of their time alone for this week, anyway. Even as a grown-up, Luke had never completely given up on Santa Claus. He knew now, he never would.

* * *

><p>Written for The Hayloft's Holiday Gift Exchange '11, using this anonymous prompt from luke_noah: <em>Noah kidnaps Luke to save his life<em>.


End file.
